Naruto and Kakashi Romance
by Popular Girl
Summary: Naruto comes back from summer and realizes that Neji is a Vampire and that Neji's friend Killed his friend and is planning a youth ritual.
1. Seeing My boy friend

Chapter 1

'Seeing My Boy friend' by the story legend.

In this story 'Vampire Romance' Naruto can read people's mind and only has some training in kung fu no powers.

* * *

Naruto goes back to school after summer break and his friend, Rock Lee, surprised him on his way into the building.

Rock Lee: Before you say anything, you should know something. We're seniors, so you have the chance to be really nice or super rude. In certain situation, somebody might find your sarcasm attractive, your naiveness sweet, or your strange nightmares creepy. Just try to be your self okay?

Naruto: Got it.

Rock Lee: So have you seen the new guy? He is insanely hot! So is his family! You should do a story on him for the school newspaper or something.

Naruto: (thinking in his mind) not a bad idea. I do need a good story to pitch.

Rock Lee: Then, introduce him to me! Wait…what's wrong?

Naruto: Well I've been having weird dreams. I don't know what they mean.

Rock Lee: Oooooo, just call me your personal walking dream dictionary! Are they like kissing dreams?! Gimme details…

Naruto: Eww! Not every one has such a dirty mind, you know. You seem so cheerful this morning!

Rock Lee: Aw, thanks1 this is about your boy friend, isn't it?

Naruto: (thinking in mind) Sasuke. I haven't seen him yet…. No. Okay, maybe…

Rock Lee: I figured. Whenever you have that look on your face, it's bound to be about a boy. Wow, I've missed you! Spain was fun, but I really missed my best friend 'you'. Senior year rules.

Naruto enters the school to take photos for the school news paper when he sees his boyfriend, Sasuke flirting with another boy.

Sasuke: Okay, don't hold back. What did I do now?

Naruto: Nothing sorry. I just wish you'd stick up for me a little more.

Sasuke: I'm sorry but he totally caught me off guard! It's not like I was flirting with him. He is very hands on though. Did you notice that?

Naruto: Maybe, I don't know. I'm just trying to block the whole event from my mind.

Sasuke: Ha, it's okay. Maybe that's for the best. Look, just give me your hand…

Naruto hesitates for a moment then takes Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke: (Thinking in mind) Maybe I should break up with Naruto and get with Gaara instead.

Naruto: (in his mind) He did not just say that!

Sasuke: What's wrong?!

Naruto: Do you guys find Gaara attractive?

Sasuke: No! How do you fit so many worries into that cute head of yours?

Naruto: Gaara is only a friend right?

Sasuke: You look sweet when you are jealous. You have nothing to worry about. Baby, nobody can come between us… and if they try, I'll knock them out!

As Naruto takes a photo of the trophy case, a ghost suddenly appears and scares him. Surprised, he starts to faint, but Kakashi catches him before he hits the ground. Lucky him.

Kakashi: I've got you!

Naruto: (in his mind) Whoa! He's freezing!

Kakashi: Hi.

Naruto: Hello…I…uh, almost dropped my camera.

Kakashi: What were you talking a photo of?

Naruto: You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Kakashi: try me.

Okay! I think I saw a ghost.(thinking) _Great he thinks I have 5 heads now and I don't even know his name. _Oh I mean host, I thought I saw a games host. Weird right?

Kakashi: Yes. Very weird. I'm Neji Hazier. I'm… uh… new here.

Naruto: I know. I'm Naruto.

Kakashi: I…uh…can't stop staring at you.

Naruto: (Smiling) Don't worry, I won't ask you to stop.

Kakashi: You're kind of mesmerizing actually.

Naruto: Hah! Nobody's ever called me that before.

Kakashi: Well you are. Who dooooo yooooou havvvve fooor… Scienccccce?

Naruto: (smiling) _Whoa, I feel like the time just slowed down, Like in the movies!_ Hopefully, I'm not your teacher. You're giving me too much attention.

Kakashi: You're right. It could be dangerous.

Naruto: Your smile is refreshing.

Kakashi: Ha, not fair! I think you made me blush. I wasn't expecting to fall for some one so fast, but you are fascinating. I'll look for you later.

* * *

That's it guys chapter 1 done see you in chapter 2 later


	2. Night Mares

Chapter 2

After fainting in science class and dreaming about a frightening monster, Naruto wakes up at home with his doctor and Rock Lee nearby.

Rock Lee: The doctor said you need rest. That means no football games. Speaking of which, you sent Sasuke home in your groggy state. He was less than thrilled.

Naruto: I did?! Guess I haven't been thinking straight.

Rock Lee: Whatever, he will over it but, seriously….. Are you okay?

Naruto: Have you ever had a dream that was so scary, it seemed so real?

Rock Lee: Of course remember my world killer pig dream? I still can't go near a farm. The one day I don't have my pocket dream dictionary! So….. What exactly happened on the dream?

Naruto: I was a football player.

Rock Lee: BHAH! Sorry go on…

Naruto: My boyfriend was dying and I was being chased by a monster… There was no where to hide except inside a school that looked exactly like ours. A prom banner said 1959 on it.

Rock Lee: Wait did you say 1959?

Naruto: Yeah, why?

Rock Lee: That was the year the high school had a huge fire. Haven't you seen that plague in the history classroom? Student's died the fire started in the boiler room and it been sealed off ever since.

Naruto: (thinking) that's where I was….. In the boiler room!

Rock Lee: This is awesome! Maybe you were channelling one of the students who died!

Naruto: I guess it's possible…I need to go the library. Maybe there will be some kind of newspaper article about the fire there. I want to do some research to see what I can find out about that school fire. You're a great friend.

Rock Lee: Aw, thanks! I love you too friend. You may be on something I've heard of people remembering crazy things from their past lives. Maybe you were this boy!


End file.
